The Legend of Zelda: The Fellowship of the Mask
by The Dark Interloper
Summary: The Zelda Universe collides with The Lord of the Rings plot! A young Kokiri by name of Link finds himself in possession of an evil mask through a series of events! A fellowship is formed and and a quest begins to destroy the mask of power.


**Hey, if you're reading this, then thank you for giving this fic a chance. This is my first time doing a more serious (not a comedy I mean) fanfic, as well as my first crossover (sorta). **

**The idea here is that I took everything from the Zelda universe and threw in the Lord of the Rings plot. The idea came to me when I joked about Hyrule being kinda like Gondor while Termina is like Rohan. **

**Which reminds me, to fully appreciate this fic you will need to know The Lord of the Rings (book or movie, although this is basically adapted from the film) and have played most of the Zelda games if not all of them.**

**Um, I'm curious as to what other readers think of this idea and whether or not I should continue (which I really want to because I've planned out the whole thing and it's pretty excited). **

**So yes, read and review, and thanks again.**

* * *

**Chapter One ~ ****Prologue: A Mask is Made**

_It is almost dusk…the time when our two worlds, even if only for a moment, are intertwined. For as long as I can remember I've longed to be a part of their world. It was impossible for such a wish. It has always been impossible. Past events have made it so. _

_Still, I was content with watching the world of light. I would study our differences and admire their way of peace. I have lived long in the world of twilight and have seen many things. _

_This world that I had desired for so long wasn't always as peaceful. Many ages ago this world was on the brink of despair. _

_It began with the separation of a great power. A sacred item. The Triforce. _

_This world of light had also been known as The Sacred Realm or The Golden Land, created by the three goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru. _

_Din, the Goddess of Power, carved the red earth out of nothing. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, covered the earth with the purest divine wisdom to give order and justice to the world. And finally Farore, the Goddess of Courage, endowed the earth with life to follow this justice. _

_Once completed, the three departed from this world forever. An artifact of great significance was left behind in their memory. The symbol of three triangles united as one became known as the Triforce. _

_It was separated amongst the most noble of races across the Golden Land. _

_The piece of Wisdom was given to the Zoras, for they are easily the wisest above all others. _

_The piece of Courage was gifted to the Gorons, the great miners of the mountains with unyielding fighting spirit. _

_And finally the last piece, the piece of Power was granted to the Hyrulian race. The proudest race with the fullest pride and a hunger for power to match. _

_With the balance of each piece in the three greatest races, peace and order was spread across the world. _

_But they were all deceived…_

_In the haunted wasteland of the Gerudo Valley deep with in the crater of Death Mountain, the Dark Lord Ganondorf forged in secret a mask that would help seize control of the entire world. _

_Named after the god who taught him the ways of making the mask, Ganondorf proceeded and in it he pour his power, hatred, ambition and dark magic. _

_The god Majora smiled as he passed his evil power onto his pupil. Ganondorf took the mask without a moments hesitation. The minute the mask was placed upon his face, an evil was created that none had seen the likes of. _

_One by one, proud races across the Sacred Realm fell to the power of the mask. But there was some who resisted. When all hope had seemed lost, a full retaliation came to fruition. _

_A last alliance of Hyrulians and Zoras match upon the haunted desert wasteland and took on the forces of Ganondorf. And there would take place the battle for the freedom of all races. For the freedom of all the Sacred Realm._

_The raged on for days. Zoras and Hyrulians pitted against Moblins and other equally nasty creatures of the dark. _

_And finally when the battle had reached its peak, Ganondorf himself, equipped with the mask of power entered the fray. Even handfuls of the bravest and mightiest warriors proved to be nothing compared to the evil of the mask. _

_One who stood his ground against Ganondorf was the king. The two fought but even so, the King fell to the power of evil and was eventually slain. _

_But it was in this moment that Daphnes Nohansan Hyrule, son of the king, took up his fathers sword. In mere seconds, the two sough to strike each other, but in the end, it was Daphnes who had severed Ganondorfs head, along with the mask of power, from his body. _

_Ganondorf, the servant to the God Majora, and enslaver of the free races of the Sacred Realm had been defeated. _

_The mask however passed onto Daphnes who had this once chance to destroy evil forever. But Hyrulians are so easily persuaded in their lust for power, and the mask lived on. _

_Never did Daphnes wear the mask. He had told others that he believed that without Ganondorf, the mask was rendered utterly useless; that he had kept it as an heirloom, a trinket to serve reminder for their victory. But in secret, he knew the mask still contained a dark power. A power that was now for himself. _

_And so the mask continued to stay with Daphnes…til his death. _

_In the midst of an ambush by rouge Moblins, Daphnes seeked to escape by the river. There the mask escaped his clutches and fell to the depths of the watery abyss. Daphnes was then slain by many arrows. _

_Many things that shouldn't have been forgotten were lost. History became legend and soon became nothing but a myth. And for thousands of years, the mask waited in a dark sleep._

_Until it captured a new host. _

_Majora's Mask came to the creature known as Skull Kid who took it deep into the mountains. And there it consumed him and poisoned his mind. _

_After years and years of waiting, the mask made its move. It had betrayed and abandoned the Skull Kid. But then something happened that Majora's Mask did not intend or expect._

_A young adventurer by the name of Kafei picked up the mask in the Skull Kids lair and took it for his own. _

_The mask, now in the hands of Kafei, lay in wait as he journeyed back to his home in the Kokiri Forest. Where this new story begins, for I foresee that Kokiri's shall change the world… _

* * *

**If you couldn't tell who was narrating the story, it was Midna. If you know the book/film, this gives you an idea which character she's portraying. **

**Um, thanks, r & r, and next chapter as soon as I can (given I get a good response). **


End file.
